


Perfect Timing

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Escape [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: They had one chance.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Damian went to a long disused safehouse and changed into their old Robin and Red Robin gear. Obviously since Dick is a dictator and rules the world or whatever, they don’t do the vigilante thing anymore. Obviously also, there is medical supplies on the plane for Conner. The two couples basically just make out the whole ride to wherever they’re going. Make out and cuddle the fuck outta each other.

They come in from the air, floating down on glider-capes to land on the roof.

When they land, Tim stands close to Damian’s back. Protective like Dick used to, and Damian hates it. Not because it reminds him of his disowned mentor, but because he knows it means if anything happens, Tim will sacrifice himself – and maybe even Conner – for Damian and his quest to rescue Jon.

And that wasn’t fair. Because Tim and Conner deserved the exact same happiness as Damian and Jon.

(Maybe even more.)

He looks down into the enclosed courtyard. The one not used anymore, since Dick’s soldiers locked and sealed the doors to the outside. Apparently Dick decided that metas didn’t deserve even fresh air anymore, beyond cracking their barred and electrified windows.

Still, the infirmary was one of these windows, and he needed to find it. The other windows were all prisoner cells and guards’ quarters, and no matter what, the second they swooped down, they would be seen and the alarms would be sounded.

So they had one chance. Get in, and get out.

“…The only concern I have is the collar and handcuffs.” Damian admitted quietly, looking through his binoculars. “I don’t know their range, or how to get them off without hurting the wearer.”

“I made a failsafe for them, don’t worry.” Tim replied. Damian blinked and looked back. “…What? You didn’t know that was _my_ tech?”

“I…” Damian gaped. “I had no idea.”

“They were prototypes I was making for _our_ benefit, not the government. Dick found me working on them and took the plans.” Tim frowned. “…How am I supposed to face Kon, being the one who made the thing that arguably hurts him the most?”

“I think what hurts him the most is being separated from you and society, and his lack of freedom, but I see your point.” Damian returned to searching for the window. “Are we planning or is this a snatch and grab?”

“You get Jon, and I’ll get Kon – no matter what shape he’s in.” Tim confirmed. “Where we headed?”

“Northeast corner. Fourth floor.” Damian pointed to the window. “Get in, get the collars off, get out and come back to the roof.”

“Plane should be here by then, and on autopilot-hover above us.” Tim nodded.

“And if it isn’t?” Damian asked. “Jon might be able to fly me, but if Conner is hurt as bad as we believe…”

“Then you and Jon get out and don’t look back.” Tim cut off. “Someone’s gotta get out of this, Damian, and I’m fully prepared for it _not_ to be me and Kon.”

Damian frowned. He still hated the sound of that.

“Ready?” Tim asked anyway, not giving Damian time to brood about it.

Damian huffed, put his binoculars away and flipped his cape back open. “Ready.”

“Then let’s do this.”

Damian nodded, and jumped. He heard Tim jump behind him.

Three seconds, nothing but silence, and time seemed to stand still.

Two seconds, he could see into the window of the infirmary. Could already see Jon and Conner as the only occupants, the nurse caring for them, two of Dick’s guards watching the doors.

One second, heard the first shout of someone who spotted them through the window.

Impact.

The glass shattered, and the nurse screamed in terror. The guards began shouting orders. Shooting, even. But Damian didn’t care. And by the bark of laughter behind him, he could tell Tim didn’t care either.

When they landed, Damian immediately lunged towards the beds, where Jon was now sitting up in confusion, trying to find a way to protect himself, despite the fact one of his handcuffs had been activated to attach to the metal bar of the cot.

He left Tim to take care of the guards.

“Beloved.” He breathed as he slammed into the bed. Jon blinked, looked between his masked eyes, then:

“Damian?!”

“We’re getting you out.” Damian murmured, glancing up to watch Tim punch a guard, and spin around to take on the other. “Are you hurt?”

“No, not at all.” Jon murmured. “The warden-”

“I know.” Damian growled. “He called. Told us what happened.”

Jon gulped, watching Damian yank wires out of the machines he was hooked up to. “Conner…”

“I know about that too. Why do you think Drake is here?” Damian smirked, but looked over at Tim again. “Drake, hurry it up! The alarms will soun-”

Lights burst to life outside the window. A long, droning wailing came through the loud speakers.

“Coming, coming.” Tim grumbled lazily, walking over to Conner’s bed. The other was still unconscious, and Tim’s eyes darted sadly between his wrist computer and Conner’s face. “I just need about thirty seconds…”

But suddenly Jon pulled on his binds. “You can’t.” He gasped, looking desperately at Damian. “I…you can’t. Your brother’s guards are all over this place. They’ll be here any second and they’ll _kill_ you. And you _can’t_.” Damian reached out for his face, and with his free hand, he clung to Damian’s fingers. “You can’t die for me, Damian. Neither of you. I won’t _let_ you.”

“Jon, how long have you known us?” Tim asked, distracted, though amused. Jon looked over sadly. “Do you really underestimate us that much?”

“No. No of course not.” Jon returned apologetically. “But, Conner and I have talked about this. This sucks, yes. We’re wrongly imprisoned, and by someone we considered family no less, yes, but. But we _agreed_.” He looked back to Damian. “We are not worth _you_.”

“You are and then some.” Damian smiled, leaning down and brushing his lips along Jon’s. “Don’t worry, Beloved. You’ll be free any-”

Below the blaring horn, there was another long beep, and suddenly, Jon’s bound hand dropped to his side, and his collar yawned open. Conner’s too.

“Cuffs are deactivated, we can remove them later.” Tim explained urgently, repeating Damian’s movements of unhooking Conner’s machines. Pulling the open collar from his neck and launching it towards a nearby wall. It shattered instantly, and Tim smirked with satisfaction.

“He’s…he’s just asleep.” Jon stumbled, as Damian removed his own collar, and helped pull him out of bed. “He can be woken…”

He began shouting his brother’s name, then, even as Damian tugged him to his feet and towards the window. But Tim was subtler. Carefully stroked Conner’s cheek, and leaned down to kiss him.

One second.

Conner’s eyes fluttered open as Tim leaned back, and then widened in surprise. Tried to jerk upwards, but his injuries prevented him from moving too far.

“Long time no see.” Tim whispered, loud, somehow, under the alarms.

“Reunion in the plane.” Damian called. “Get him up!”

Tim nodded, holding back his emotions as he tried to help Conner to his feet. Looped Conner’s arm around his neck and kept his arm around his hips. Conner could walk, but it was slow and limping. Tim didn’t mind. At this point he was just happy to have Conner in his arms again.

Suddenly there was banging on the door.

“Open up!” A guard shrieked. A screen by the door glowed red, claiming incorrect code. There was a ghost of another smile on Tim’s lips – apparently in the less than a minute they’d been in here, he changed the security codes too. “Open up or we will shock you!”

Jon lurched in Damian’s grip, trying to run back to his brother. “I have to help him. He won’t get out at this pace…”

But Tim glared at him, before looking at Damian. “Get him out of here!”

“Wha…” Jon gasped, even as Damian gently tugged. “No! Not without Conner!”

More banging on the door. _“Open up!”_

“Damian!” Tim shouted. “Go!”

“Jon.” Conner wheezed, looking up. His eyes were blank, and looked old. “Please.”

Jon hesitated, bit his lip in terror. Then spun back to Damian. Damian was already grabbing his grapple gun, but Jon hooked an arm around his waist, and took them to the skies himself.

“…The roof.” Damian whispered in his ear. “We can hide on the roof.”

Jon nodded silently, lowering behind a large metal rectangle. The alarms continued to blare, the lights continued to sweep the ground. Even across the courtyard, they could hear the guards finally break down the door to the infirmary. Could hear the gunfire start.

Jon just kept his arms around Damian, and buried his face in his neck.

One second.

Damian saw something flash in his peripheral vision, and he heard the clang of something connecting, and hooking. By the time he looked, Tim and Conner were already soaring up and over the edge.

They landed in a pile, though, with Conner collapsing to his knees instantly. Jon let out a quiet sob, running to his brother’s side. After a moment, he lurched up and wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck. Tim, exhaustedly, smiled and hugged him back.

“Plane will be here in seventeen seconds.” Tim breathed, glancing up at Damian as he joined them. Damian nodded as Jon leaned tenderly into his side. “That was my last grapple.”

“Jon will carry Conner.” Damian promised. “I’ll take you.”

Tim nodded, and they spent the next seventeen seconds in silence.

When the plane arrived, lowering above them, Jon quickly gathered Conner into his arms like he weighed nothing. Slowly floated upwards as Damian shot a line, and Tim grabbed onto him.

Jon took the lead into the air, eyes lit up red with his heat vision ready. Damian hit the button on his gun, and he and Tim followed a little too slowly after.

And as soon as they were almost to almost to the plane, Jon and Conner already safely stumbling inside, Tim looked down, scanned the prison below them. The guards were swarming the grounds, more armoured vehicles on their way. Shouting, shooting. Angry and frantic.

But then one of the searchlights swung to the prison’s entrance, and landed on a man. Just one, standing by himself. The only one not searching the grounds, but rather staring upwards, towards the sky. Towards them.

It was Dick.

His hands were in his pockets, his face relaxed, though clearly disappointed.

He was staring straight at them. Making eye contact with Tim, even.

And he was Tim’s brother. He was their eldest, was supposed to be the best of them. Tim loved him. Had his whole life. Made his whole existence about emulating the one he claimed was his idol, his ideal. His whole life’s goal keeping that man happy, and safe.

But right now he felt nothing for that man. Nothing but contempt, and hatred.

He shifted in Damian’s arms. Held his little brother tighter, made sure his protective gesture was clear to the man watching them below.

Then silently, and with no remorse, and no regret, raised his middle finger to him.

Dick frowned.

Without warning, though, Jon was suddenly there, swooping both Damian and himself into his arms and carrying them the rest of the way into the aircraft. Damian glanced at him as they passed the doors, his face scrunching in confusion as he looked at Tim’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

Tim smiled, happily. Damian hadn’t seen him. Damian hadn’t seen his treacherous eldest brother, whom he once loved as a father. Hadn’t had to worry about Jon, or stress about being forced to choose between family and lover.

This situation was hard enough. Thank god it wasn’t made harder by Damian having to remember the heartache of deciding to leave Dick and his betrayals behind.

A heartache Tim would help him fix. But another day. When they were all safe. Not right now.

“Nothing.” He promised, as Jon released them. Tim spun away, pressing a button to close the door. As soon as it was sealed, and the autopilot kicked back in to take them away, Jon took Damian back into his arms, distracting him from his question by ripping the mask from his face, and gifting him with a long, deep kiss. Tim chuckled, and left them to it, removing his own mask while rushing towards his own injured, and finally _freed_ , Superboy, who was slouched against a wall nearby.

Conner smiled weakly at him, and he just grinned wider himself.

“Let’s just get the hell out of here.”


End file.
